


Temptation

by blindedstarlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Older Man/Younger Woman, Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, vaginal intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindedstarlight/pseuds/blindedstarlight
Summary: One moment, Cor is asking you to assist him in gathering the dry sticks and twigs laying on the dirt in close proximity of the large tree-trunks far enough from the camp that the guys would not be able to hear if you or Cor called for help. The next, Cor’s broad, tall figure is guiding you forward, his warm hands on your hips and his lips pressing gentle kisses against your bared shoulder.You’re not sure what’s gotten into Cor Leonis, but you don’t want to question it. You feel warm, you feel safe, and the butterflies in your tummy have multiplied three-fold. Whatever Cor’s playing at… you don’t want him to stop.





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> I was craving Cor smut, so I wrote some myself lol-- enjoy! :D
> 
> Check out my tumblr: blindedstarlight.tumblr.com :)

His eyes roam up and down your body from a distance, hand ever-present on his katana’s grip. You’re moving a little more fluidly now after taking a few one-on-one lessons with himself and Gladiolus. Cor finds his lips tugging upwards into a small smile, but he tries to keep his expression as stern and rigid as his younger counterparts are used to.

They cannot know how he feels about you.

It would be incredibly improper.

Especially since you were many years his junior.

_But gods, just the sight of you sets his entire being on fire, burning with so much passion that his years of practicing restraint are being undone at the seams._

He wants to be reckless, but no, not right now. The time is not right.

His gaze remains locked on your body, and the way you move so sensually without even trying. His steel blue hues are drawn to your smile, and the slight crinkling of the corners of your eyes. When you are happy, it shows on the entirety of your beautiful face.

Cor finds himself curious, his eyes never leaving you once.

_Could he, perhaps, make you happy too?_

* * *

The sun sets, and Cor advises the party to make camp.

Noctis is in charge of setting up chairs around the camp fire. Prompto is in charge of lugging the groceries to Ignis, who is in charge of making up the meal of the evening. Your eyes flicker towards Gladio and Cor, who are busy nailing down the tents. Usually, you get the smaller tent to yourself; being the only female in the party. However, tonight, you are to share a tent with the marshal.

You attempt to ignore the passion building in your lower abdomen, just between your hips, at the thought of being so close to Cor Leonis in the confines of a single tent. It’s impossible though, and you find yourself dazed as drifting as you imagine his warm hands intertwining with yours as he looms above you, his eyes focused entirely on you— attentive and ready to please.

“Y/N,” his voice is like gravel, but there’s a warmth to his tone that you never tire of. You turn to him with a smile, and are please to note the amused glint in his eyes as he catches you daydreaming. “Ignis has advised that we are running low on firewood. Are you available to assist me?”

Cor Leonis asks for your assistance, and you loathe to say no.

“Yes, of course! Happy to help!”

Cor smiles at you, and it only lasts for a second at best, but he looks so warm and handsome and now there are butterflies in your tummy.

You follow him, and you stay close. You keep your eyes on his back, a shy heat rising into your cheeks.

You desperately hope that you don’t trip over anything and make a fool of yourself in front of your crush.

* * *

One moment, Cor is asking you to assist him in gathering the dry sticks and twigs laying on the dirt in close proximity of the large tree-trunks far enough from the camp that the guys would not be able to hear if you or Cor called for help. The next, Cor’s broad, tall figure is guiding you forward, his warm hands on your hips and his lips pressing gentle kisses against your bared shoulder.

You’re not sure what’s gotten into Cor Leonis, but you don’t want to question it. You feel warm, you feel safe, and the butterflies in your tummy have multiplied three-fold. Whatever Cor’s playing at…  _you don’t want him to stop_.

* * *

Cor is unable to stop himself—  _you feel so soft against him, and you smell so sweet_.

He’s waiting for you to tell him to stop as he places tentative kissed against your bared skin. He’s happy you wear sleeveless vests and form-fitting tights; he would be kissing you over fabric if you dressed any different. His lips taste the salt from the perspiration that has dried over time, and he licks at his lips and shuts his eyes at the taste of you. He wants to kiss you more, but he withdraws slightly because you haven’t said anything.

Nor have you moved.

He begins to grow worried, and he lets go of you and backs off entirely. He gives you space, and shame fills him as he comes to realise he might have just taken advantage of you. He wants to say sorry, and he’s mustering the words to do so in a sensitive way, but then you turn to look at him…  _and there’s a fiery passion in your heady eyes_.

* * *

You did not want him to stop.

Moving to correct him, you level him with the fiercest glare you can muster.

“You’re stopping  _now_? How rude.” You shake your head, and take in the dumbfounded look on Cor’s face. You raise your eyebrows in response—  _in challenge_.

And he’s striding forward, his hands finding your waist against, pressing your back to the solid tree trunk as his lips descend upon yours. His kiss is rough, and he smells of the masculine musk accumulated throughout the day. You don’t shy from him, boldly curling your arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

He lets a low grunt of pleasure out as he gentle ruts his excited member against you, his pants confining his passion— _but not for long_. You tug at his pants, working your fingers sloppily as your tongue intertwines with his in a passionately lewd dance.

All you can hear is the wet sounds of your debauched kisses, and the heavy panting that results from the sensuality of your frisky movements. You are close enough to the runes of the camp site that the daemons are kept at bay. This is the last coherent thought in your mind before Cor’s rid you of your pants, and you’re turned around and presented to him; legs wide open and entrance slick with your arousal.

Movement behind you stops, and all you can hear is Cor’s heavy breathing.

Panic grips you—  _is he really having second thoughts?_

* * *

You’re bent over, your legs wide open, and your back arches so beautifully that Cor Leonis does not know what to do with himself. He can feel the pressure of release getting closer and closer just at the sight of you. He sees your slick, and it’s practically dripping down your slit. You look so beautiful and vulnerable—  _he’s going to take care of you_.

He steps forward, and his hand is calloused and careful over your smooth skin. He fondles the softness of your ass and hips, and he praises the Astrals for you. His larger, hulking body leans over your smaller frame, and he kisses the back of your neck with reverence, inhaling deeply to take in your sweet scent—  _the best kind of aphrodisiac_.

“Are you ready for me. Y/N?” His heart is pounding, and his voice trembles with anticipation. It’s been so long since he’s taken a woman romantically— he hopes that he can give you what you deserve. His grip is still gentle and reverent, and he regrets the surroundings of the present circumstance just a little.

And then you surge backwards, impatient little nymph, and line yourself up so perfectly that your soft walls take him in with tight, purposeful resistance. Your moan sounds like an angel’s song, and Cor feels like he can die listening to the sounds of your indulgent pleasure.

He groans, and his grip tightens on you hips ever so slightly as he controls the pace. His hips move enthusiastically, and his cock plunges in and out of your soaking entrance. You are so warm and wet around him, and you sound so beautiful calling his name that he never wants this encounter to end.

He has watched you from afar for far too long, and now he finally has you, so beautiful and so trusting as he shows you just how much he wants you. Your moans and whimpers drive him crazy, and he can feel himself getting closer and closer to his release.

“Y/N…  _fuck_. You’re so damn beautiful, I can’t last much longer… so tight and warm… you sound so sweet, my beautiful warrior…”

You whimper his name in response, and Cor’s hips still, his seed shooting inside you because he just can’t help himself.

You feel so good, and he wants you to be his.

* * *

He stretches you so good, and he’s fucking you almost relentlessly. There’s a tell-tale roughness to his movements, a desperation and longing for closeness that can’t be concealed. Still, he’s gentle with you, and the sensations feel  _right_. You can’t help but moan his name, and you don’t feel ashamed or embarrassed. You don’t care for being caught, and you certainly want Cor to give you all he can.

“Cor… C-Cor…  _fuck me. Fuck me more…_ ** _fill me up, marshal_**.”

He does it.

He’s shooting his seed inside you, in warm spurts, and you feel him painting your insides with the evidence of your coupling. You can’t help but moan loudly at the feeling as you fall limp against the rough bark of the tree.

The discomfort does not last long as Cor pulls out with a regretful groan, before he pulls you against his chest. You feel the slick of his cock against your bare ass, and you bite your lip at the erotic sensation. His arms encompass you protectively from behind, and his breath is gentle warmth against your ear.

“Y/N…  _are you okay_?”

His question is tentative, and you can feel the hesitation in his hold. You lean back further against him and smile.

“Perfect. Beautiful. Amazing. Wow…”

Cor laughs, and you swear it’s the most beautiful sound you have ever heard.

“I’m glad. Next time,” Cor presses a kiss to your cheek, and you swear your heart is going to burst, “I’ll take my time with you. I’ll give you exactly what you deserve. And it will happen somewhere more appropriate.”

You wait a few seconds, not wanting your voice to waver as your throat closes with emotion. With a smile, you nod.

“Okay. I look forward to next time then.”

* * *

“There you are!” Prompto sounds exasperated, and Ignis is shifting his gaze between you and Cor like he knows  _exactly_  what happened away from camp. Cor can’t put it past Ignis for knowing. The young man is incredibly perceptive.

You stutter excuses, and Cor can’t help but smirk as he crosses his arms over his chest.

With the movement, he catches scent of your heady musk on his clothes, and his eyes almost roll into the back of his head in pleasure. He licks his lips and averts his gaze from you, except his eyes choose to lock onto the tent he is to share with you tonight.

This time, he can’t hide the pleased smile on his lips as he strides towards the tent. He pauses before he gets in, and turns to you to shoot you a meaningful look. He then ducks into the tent, his heart beating with anticipation.

He counts his lucky stars when you duck into the tent shortly after, and he makes note of the fact that you too are making a point of ignoring the conspiratorial whispers and congratulatory whooping of the rest of the party outside.

You’re looking at him with those wide eyes, and your bottom lip pressed between your teeth, and Cor swears you’re going to drive him mad.

“Is a tent more appropriate? I can’t wait;  _I want you now_.”

This time, Cor’s eyes actually shut in pleasure, and he relents as he falls onto his back and beckons you over to straddle him.

“You, Y/N, will be the end of me.”


End file.
